30 interdits
by SanMalo
Summary: 30 one-shot sur Zoro/Usopp pour la communauté de livejournal 30 interdits. Les genres sont divers mais le rating est toujours le même : M.
1. Doucement

Titre: Doucement  
Auteur: Little Sanmalo  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Zoro/Usopp  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda  
Nombre de mots: 775

* * *

Usopp était un idiot. Idiot à un point que Zoro n'avait jamais envisagé avant. Parce qu'avec ne serait-ce qu'une once de bon sens, Usopp n'aurait jamais, jamais laissé faire ce qui était en train d'arriver.

_Ne pas serrer… Ni les bras ni les mains…_

Et merde, comment aurait-il pu imaginer que le sexe soit si difficile ! Surtout avec _lui_ ! Pourtant, il était Roronoa Zoro, incroyable bretteur. Il pouvait tuer quelqu'un avec un sabre entre les dents. Ce n'était pas rien, et une putain de partie de jambes en l'air ne devrait pas le rendre aussi incertain !

Oui mais il s'envoyait en l'air avec Usopp, et Usopp n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était son Nakama, si important mais si… si cassable.

Alors Zoro, tout puissant futur-meilleur-escrimeur-du-monde qu'il était, faisait son possible pour ne rien casser, ne rien abîmer.

_Ne pas le mordre,… Ne pas s'agripper à lui…_

Et c'était dur, merde, tellement dur que ses mains en tremblaient, qu'elles serraient désespérément les draps pour oublier à quel point la peau olivâtre avait l'air douce et…

_Oh putain… Ne pas le baiser trop fort… Ne rien détruire… Ne pas…_

.. et il allait perdre, c'était trop difficile. Usopp était trop chaud et étroit autour de son membre, tellement qu'il sentait déjà ses coups de rein perdre en contrôle, ses doigts lacérer le tissus des draps, sa bouche ouverte se coller au cou arqué devant lui...

_Ne pas déchirer sa peau… Jamais…_

… et en happer un morceau entre deux halètements, le racler de ses dents.

_Merde. Merde merde merde merde merde mer…_

Puis Usopp desserra soudain son étreinte, et Zoro en fut si surpris qu'il s'immobilisa, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

« Tu saignes. »

Intrigué, Zoro se redressa pour pouvoir observer son compagnon. Usopp, essoufflé, les joues en feu et les cheveux trempés de sueur, fixait le bout de ses doigts rougis de sang.

« Tu m'a griffé !? Jusqu'au sang ?! »

Le brun réussi l'exploit d'avoir l'air à la fois boudeur et en colère devant l'indignation de Zoro.

« C'est de ta faute ! On est sur un bateau plein de personnes curieuses, je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir Chopper débarquer ici pour savoir pourquoi je pousse des cris ! »

_Urg ! Il marque un point. Yerk !_

Zoro cligna des yeux avant qu'ils n'essayent de sortir de leurs orbites quand Usopp lécha ses doigts dans un geste absent, les lavant ainsi de son sang.

Son sang à lui. Dans la bouche d'Usopp. Sur sa langue…

Ses reins en tressautèrent d'intérêt.

« Fais chier, Usopp ! Arrête de faire des trucs comme ça ! »

Mais l'ordre avait l'air plus désespéré que menaçant, et la bouche trop large s'étira en un sourire satisfait, les hanches ondulèrent légèrement et les mains habiles retournèrent s'accrocher à ses épaules.

« Sinon quoi ? »

Zoro s'agrippa violement aux cuisses qui l'entouraient avant que ses mains ne retournent docilement détruire ce qui restait de draps.

« DuCon… Tu rends tout ça encore plus difficile. »

Le brun le va les yeux au ciel.

« Où t'as vu que c'était difficile ? Même _Luffy_ y arriverait ! Il faut jusque que tu pousses dedans, puis dehors, puis dedans, puis deWAH ! »

Sa phrase se termina dans un cri étranglé après un coup de rein vengeur de Zoro.

« Ouiiii ! Comme ça… Continue, Cap'taine Usopp ne se brisera pas, promis. »

_Menteur_.

Mais murmuré tout bas à l'oreille de Zoro, ce mensonge prenait des allures de merveilleux secret, et Zoro perdit son pitoyable combat. Il cessa de se retenir, de ne rien abîmer. Ses doigts encerclèrent furieusement les cuisses pour les écarter et mieux plonger entre elles, chaque fois plus loin, chaque fois plus profond. Ses dents percèrent enfin la peau tendre, et un goût métallique envahi sa bouche, chaud et intime sur sa langue.

Zoro sentait confusément des ongles écorcher son dos, sa nuque, son cuir chevelu. Le corps d'Usopp se ployait haut pour mieux toucher le sien, torse contre torse, son sexe dur coincé entre leurs deux ventres. Il entendait aussi vaguement les suppliques précipitées de son compagnon, mais tout cela devenait flou, effacé par le plaisir qui montait et arrivait trop vite, et Zoro n'avait déjà plus qu'une envie.

Recommencer. Encore et encore.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas terminé.

Et il savait qu'Usopp aurait des bleus et des marques et des morsures, et qu'il aurait du mal à s'asseoir sans grimacer pendant quelques jours. Mais pour l'instant, Ussop l'encourageait de toute sa voix et de tout son corps et…

_Ne rien casser… Rien d'irréparable._

…et c'était largement suffisant.


	2. Mission: séduction

Titre: Mission : séduction  
Auteur: Little Sanmalo  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Zoro/Usopp  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda  
Nombre de mots: 3 259

* * *

Luffy avait, en se roulant par terre à force de rire, la réaction la plus saine de l'équipage du Merry. Et cela inquiétait Usopp. Beaucoup.

Nami avait l'air très satisfaite d'elle-même et de son œuvre.

Chopper applaudissait comme un dément.

Robin complimentait la finesse de son ossature.

Sanji louchait sur ses jambes d'un air de plus en plus intéressé.

Zoro avait l'air de vouloir tuer tout le monde, à commencer par le Coq.

Et tous entouraient Usopp, fier et preux guerrier des mers, actuellement (et très temporairement) déguisé en fille, qui couinait (d'une façon tout à fait virile) en tirant sa jupe pour tenter de couvrir ses cuisses.

« Namiiiiii ! La robe est trop courte ! »

« La robe est parfaite, et elle _t_'a coûté un sacré paquet de Berrys. » dit la jeune fille en tapant la main de son ami. « A ta place, je ne m'amuserais pas à la déchirer. »

« Nami San a raison, tu es vraiment très bien Usopp, étonnamment bien. » ajouta Sanji, les yeux toujours vissés aux jambes du brun.

Zoro émit un grognement menaçant : « Arrête de le reluquer comme ça, cuistot-pervers ! Tu commences à baver. »

Avec sagesse, Nami coupa court à la conversation par quelques uns de ses coups de poing très convaincants dont elle avait le secret, puis réexposa les grandes lignes de son _fabuleux_ plan.

« N'oublie pas Usopp, la carte se trouve dans un coffre de la chambre de ce vieux Marquis. Mais il en a fait une vraie forteresse, et la Marine en ville nous empêche de mener une approche plus… musclée. »

« Moi j'étais pour l'approche musclée. » s'exclama le Capitaine, suivi fidèlement par ses compagnons masculins.

« La ville est trop loin de la côte, s'enfuir jusqu'au navire aurait été difficile. » réexpliqua patiemment Robin.

« Oui, la ruse est moins risquée cette fois-ci. » continua Nami. « D'après les habitants, le vieux chnoque a un gros faible pour les brunettes bien bronzées. »

Usopp leva un regard mouillé vers Robin, qui secoua la tête avec un sourire placide : « Des brunes _bronzées_, Long-Nez San. Il semblerait que ma peau soit trop pâle à son goût. »

De grosses larmes faillirent déborder de ses yeux avant que Nami ne lui rappelle qu'ils étaient lourdement maquillés de noir et non, Usopp ne voulait effectivement pas qu'elle lui remette du khôl et du mascara.

Alors, il écouta bravement les dernières recommandations de ses compagnons ; il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire puisque le Marquis avait la réputation d'être un gros cochon entreprenant, il lui suffisait de se laisser guider jusqu'à la chambre, d'assommer le vieux pervers, de voler la carte et de s'enfuir discrètement. Zoro l'attendrait avec ses vêtements habituels et ils pourraient repartir tranquillement jusqu'au Merry.

Et comme l'homme fier et courageux qu'il était, Usopp accepta cette mission que lui seul pouvait faire. Ceci dit, l'acceptation n'empêchait pas ses jambes de s'entrechoquer tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le manoir luxueux du Marquis en compagnie de Zoro.

« Arrête de trembler ! Et puis n'écarte pas autant les jambes, aucune fille ne marche comme ça ! »

« La ferme, j'chuis pas une fille ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi, en démarche féminine d'abord ? »

« Nami et Robin ne marchent _jamais_ comme ça. » grommela Zoro.

En avalant péniblement sa salive, Usopp admis qu'il avait raison : son attitude ne devait pas paraître très gracieuse. Mais c'était difficile d'être une fille ! Comment faisaient-elles, chaque jour, chaque heure_, tout le temps_, pour réussir à être séduisantes ? Avoir les cheveux démêlés et coiffés, les vêtements impeccablement repassés, être parfaitement mais discrètement maquillées, sentir bon…, et tout ça à la fois !?

« C'est nul d'être une fille. » marmonna Usopp. « Elles doivent sans arrêt être jolies, mais je ne sais pas comment faire moi. J'ai juste l'air d'une… d'un… d'un travelo. »

Zoro acquiesça d'un hochement de tête solennel, ce qui lui valut une taloche bien méritée.

« EH ! T'es pas sensé être d'accord, juste me remonter le moral ! »

Les yeux du bretteur se plissèrent dangereusement tandis qu'il frottait son crâne endolori.

« T'en prends pas à moi idiot ! C'est le plan débile de Nami, pas le mien. C'est de ma faute à moi, si tu marches comme un gorille en jupe et en… » Il ricana un peu « … en talons hauts ? »

Même si le vieux Marquis habitait dans un quartier isolé de la ville, Usopp ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque d'attirer l'attention sur eux – et surtout pas sur _lui_! Alors il ravala ses cris furieux et paniqués, et à la place tenta une démarche chaloupée sensée être sensuelle. Il vit Zoro se raidir et s'écarter progressivement de lui d'un air inquiet.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans la rue où se trouvait l'imposant Manoir que Zoro explosa.

« Mais arrête de te tortiller comme ça ! On dirait un ver au bout d'un hameçon ! »

Usopp prit une posture défensive, jambes écartées, genoux pliés et poings menaçants : « Si tu l'ouvres à chaque fois pour critiquer ce que je fais, alors ne dis rien ! Tu crois que c'est facile toi, de marcher comme une fille quand on est un valeureux guerrier des mers ?! »

« Faut croire que non. » marmonna Zoro en dévisageant son compagnon habillé comme une femme, dans la position la plus anti-féminine du monde. « Peut être qu'on devrait y aller en force, comme Luffy l'a suggéré. »

Le canonnier du Vogue Merry s'accrocha au T-shirt de Zoro dans un geste désespéré : « Noooon ! Tu veux que Nami nous tue ? Ou qu'elle augmente notre dette jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus payer et qu'on lui doive des intérêts jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ? » Héroïquement, Usopp réussit à ne pas ruiner son maquillage et retint ses larmes. « Zorooooo ! Aide-moi ! Il faut que je sois convaincant en tant que fille, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Rends moi _séduisante_, je t'en priiiiiiiiie ! »

D'abord effrayé, Zoro essaya de retirer les mains qui s'agrippaient à lui, mais le désespoir leur donnait une force prodigieuse. Avec un soupir, il abandonna pour réfléchir à la requête du brun. Ce qui, dans la mesure où Zoro était davantage homme d'action que de réflexion, prit un certain temps. En tout cas, cela parut aux yeux d'Usopp parfaitement interminable.

Enfin, les traits du bretteur se détendirent sensiblement et il eut un hochement de tête déterminé. Il inspira profondément puis regarda Usopp droit dans les yeux, comme au début d'un combat. Plus qu'inquiet, le jeune homme travesti resserra sa prise sur les vêtements de son ami et déglutit péniblement.

« Tu sais, Sanji dit que n'importe quelle femme devient belle après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. »

'_Hein ?'_ Interloqué, Usopp cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

« Sanji a dit ça ? »

« Oui. Enfin non, le Coq parle comme dans un livre pour filles, et ça ressemble plus à 'n'importe quelle femme rayonne après une nuit d'amour'. » Les deux hommes grimacèrent un peu devant tant de guimauve. « Mais il le dit tout le temps, comment t'as pu ne pas l'entendre au moins une fois ? »

« Eh ! Et toi, comment t'as fait pour l'entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Tu dors tout le temps ! »

« Ferme-la Usopp, ou je ne t'aiderais pas. » grogna Zoro en prenant le brun par la main pour l'entraîner dans l'étroite ruelle qui longeait le manoir.

Surpris, Usopp fit de son mieux pour ne pas trébucher du haut de ses talons aiguilles et se laissa guider puis plaquer contre un mur.

« Ouch ! Zoro, fait attention, Robin et Nami ont mis plus d'une demi-heure à me coiffer ! » Il réarrangea du mieux qu'il put les mèches qui tombaient maintenant devant ses yeux.

« Elles ont fait du bon travail. »

Le commentaire, ferme et assuré, fit s'immobiliser Usopp. Il réalisa alors que le bretteur était proche de lui, tellement que ça en devenait inconfortable. Une main placée de chaque côté de sa tête rendait toute fuite impossible.

Pas qu'il est envie de fuir. Non, ça serait lâche et indigne d'un preux guerrier des mers. Mais vraiment, Zoro avait-il besoin de le fixer si, euh… fixement ? Et puis d'aussi près ?! Parce que s'ils avaient l'habitude de vivre ensemble, de dormir dans la même pièce, de se soutenir si nécessaire, chaque fois qu'ils avaient partagé une quelconque proximité, cela avait était tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical. Et jamais – _jamais_ – Usopp n'avait ressentit ce malaise, ou cette tension, ou cette augmentation étrange et subite de la température aux alentours de son ami.

Il entendit soudain un petit piaillement qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa voix quand Zoro glissa d'un geste un peu brusque les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Les boucles sont jolies, moins crépues que d'habitude. Et j'ai toujours aimé la couleur. Noire, mate. Comme de l'encre. Ton cou aussi… » Des ongles raclèrent gentiment la nuque. « Il aussi parfait que celui d'une femme. Élancé, mince, fragile. La coiffure le met bien en valeur. »

La caresse avait fait frissonner Usopp. Violement. Et il était impossible que son compagnon ne l'ait pas remarqué. Mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Au contraire, les mains de Zoro poursuivaient leur chemin sur le corps du tireur, ses épaules, son dos, ses reins. Les cheveux verts chatouillèrent sa joue quand il se pencha pour effleurer du nez le creux de son cou et Usopp inspira brutalement, respirant un air chargé des odeurs de Zoro. La mer et la sueur, familières, mais aussi l'acier et le sang, plus intimes, chacune de ses fragrances si proches qu'il pouvait presque les _goutter_ sur sa langue.

C'était vraiment surréaliste comme situation, et si son corps avait l'air de s'y accommoder petit à petit, son esprit rejetait tout en bloc. Car dans une situation _normale_, Zoro ne le coincerait pas entre un mur et son corps pour le cajoler ainsi. Oui, ça devait être un rêve étrange, dû au traumatisme grave que n'importe quel homme avait lorsqu'on l'obligeait à porter une robe. Il blâmerait Nami de tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, son esprit cotonneux écoutait la voix rauque de Zoro continuer son étrange discourt.

« Robin a raison tu sais. Tu as une ossature très délicate pour un homme, et tes muscles sont longs et fins. Ça te fait des jambes incroyables, le Coq en a salivé. »

Du bout des doigts, Zoro remonta légèrement la robe pour se saisir des cuisses et se caler entre. Et toute cette chaleur brusque – les larges paumes, les jambes collées aux siennes, le torse dangereusement près du sien, le souffle dans son cou – tout ça était trop. Et même si ce qui arrivait restait totalement délirant, ce n'était _pas_ un rêve. Usopp étouffait, jusqu'à en avoir le vertige. Alors il s'accrocha aux épaules juste devant lui et happa une grande goulée d'air, se rendant compte confusément qu'il était à bout de souffle, en nage et que son corps entier devait rougir de désir - constatation qui ne le fit que rougir davantage.

« Usopp ? »

Zoro s'écarta un peu et le brun le retint immédiatement, sans réfléchir.

« Ça va. Ça va. »

Mais il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration, ses joues picotaient tant elles étaient chaudes et son corps entier était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Et merde, Zoro riait !?

« Quoi ? »

L'escrimeur secoua la tête avec un de ses rares sourires qui ne disaient pas 'je vais te massacrer' : « Ne change surtout pas d'humeur, le vieux Marquis va te sauter dessus. Tu as l'air très _séduisante_ et très exotique. »

Usopp soupira et plaça une main un peu tremblante sur ses yeux. Ah oui, sa mission. Il ravala tant bien que mal sa déception. « Ta gueule, idiot. » Après un court silence, il sentit malgré tout un sourire se former sur ses lèvres et écarta ses doigts pour regarder Zoro : « Exotique ? »

« Mmm oui, avec ta peau sombre, la robe rouge et les créoles. »

Usopp eut la presque irrépressible envie de glousser à ce compliment, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant.

« Tu te rends compte que ça veut dire que Sanjji avait raison. Tu crois que tu pourras vivre avec ? »

Sourcils froncés, Zoro grommela quelques insultes. « Fait chier, manquerait plus que le cuistot-pervers se prenne pour un génie de l'amour ! »

« Euh, il le croit déjà tu sais. »

Mais l'épéiste n'écoutait plus. Ses dents, qui pouvaient maintenir un katana et trancher l'acier avec, grinçaient amèrement et le son désagréable fit frissonner Usopp, lui rappelant combien ils étaient proches, que ses mains serraient toujours les épaules musclées et que celles de son compagnon se trouvaient encore sous sa robe, agrippées à ses cuisses.

Merde, si ce n'était que pour leur mission, alors Usopp ne voulait vraiment pas que Zoro sente à quel point tout cela affectait le corps du tireur. Et ça même si ça devait crever les yeux, que ses joues étaient écarlates, que sa poitrine se levait à un rythme furieux et que sa vision floue suggérait des yeux anormalement brillants. Au moins, Zoro n'avait pas senti la preuve incontestable de son excitation.

Discrètement, Usopp essaya de repousser son compagnon mais celui-ci le remarqua immédiatement. Ses yeux se plissèrent davantage, comme fâchés, et il raffermit sa prise sur ses jambes, se calant mieux entre elles. Les fesses d'Usopp se retrouvèrent plaquées contre le mur, et malgré la hauteur impressionnante de ses talons, ses pieds décolèrent du sol, l'obligeant instinctivement à entourer de ses jambes la taille du bretteur et…

Les yeux exorbités, Usopp cessa de respirer. Sa première pensée fut que Zoro ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ sentir son érection pressée contre lui et il se demanda s'il était vraiment possible de mourir de honte. Mais très vite il réalisa que ce qui se frottait contre son ventre était le membre de son Nakama, aussi dur et tendu que le sien. Ensuite, il comprit que comme ces poumons étaient toujours momentanément hors service, le gémissement rauque qui raisonnait dans l'allée ne pouvait pas être le sien, et donc…

_'Oh. Pu-tain'._

Puis comme pour se venger d'avoir était si longtemps retenue, la respiration d'Usopp reprit, erratique et bruyante. Zoro enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspira profondément avant de parler.

« Tu sais, Sanji n'aura raison que si tu es belle _après_ le sexe. »

Malgré son essoufflement, Usopp réussit à rire. « Tu veux prouver qu'il a tord à ce point ? »

« Mmmoui, entre autre. » chuchota Zoro en frottant lentement son bas ventre contre celui du canonnier, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir surpris. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux mèches vertes et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans son autorisation pour donner son consentement.

« Ok. » Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour l'épéiste.

_OK ?!!?_ Merde, mais pourquoi, pourquoi il laissait faire ça ? C'était _Zoro_ ! Zoro en train d'aligner leurs sexes tendus au travers de leurs vêtements, Zoro qui remontait fébrilement sa jupe pour arrimer ses larges paumes à ses fesses, Zoro dont les dents effleuraient sa jugulaire, remontant lentement le long de son cou, de son menton, jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres et enfin…

Merde, un premier baiser ne devrait pas être comme ça, aussi frénétique et violent. Et la langue d'un autre sur ses dents et son palais n'aurait pas du faire sursauter son bassin de cette façon. Puis il commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin d'oxygène. Il fallait arrêter ce baiser, mais Usopp s'en trouva parfaitement incapable. Au contraire, sa langue jusque là passive commença à répondre aux caresses de celle de son compagnon. Et à y réfléchir deux secondes, avait-il vraiment besoin de respirer quand Roronoa Zoro grognait ainsi dans sa bouche ?

Soudain, Zoro se détacha de ses lèvres. Usopp dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour que sa vision soit de nouveau nette. L'autre homme s'était légèrement penché pour pouvoir regarder dans la pénombre de la ruelle le haut des cuisses du brun.

« C'est de la dentelle ?! Elles… elles t'ont mis des sous-vêtements de filles ! »

Ça aurait du être embarrassant. Et ça l'était, mais pas tant que ça au fond puisqu'Usopp avait envie d'en rire. Il tira fermement sur les cheveux qu'il tenait toujours pour attirer son attention.

« Oui, Nami a insisté, elle a dit que c'était important, qu'il fallait que je 'rentre dans mon personnage'. »

Difficilement, Zoro détourna son regard de la culotte en dentelle rouge.

« Cette fille est cinglée. »

Usopp acquiesça. « Cinglée et dangereuse. »

Les doigts de Zoro s'insinuèrent sous le tissu brodé. « Fais-moi penser à la remercier. » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres maquillées.

Le baiser repris avec autant d'enthousiasme, leurs soupirs de moins en moins discrets, leurs mouvements de plus en plus précipités. Les jambes nues d'Usopp se frottaient aux vêtements rêches de Zoro, tentant de retirer son pantalon avec des pieds encore chaussés de talons aiguilles. Frustré de ne pas y parvenir, il arrêta d'embrasser le bretteur. Celui-ci grogna son mécontentement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière dans un sifflement satisfait quand Usopp glissa la main jusqu'à son entre-jambe, attrapant les lacets de son pantalon pour les dénouer. Et comme le cou tendu devant lui était la chose la plus tentante qu'il n'avait jamais vue jusque là, Usopp y planta les dents (pas si gentiment que ça) tandis que ses doigts se faufilaient sous les vêtements de Zoro, effleurant enfin sa peau.

Il va sans dire que lorsque le Marquis, alerté par les étranges bruits qu'il pouvait entendre depuis sa chambre, descendit une lanterne à la main pour voir se qui se passait, Zoro ne fut pas content du tout d'être interrompu. Le plan que Nami avait élaboré avec tant de soin s'écroula, mais en partie seulement. Car si le vieux pervers fut terrifié par Zoro, la vue de la femme exotique rougissante et aux jambes exceptionnelles le fit se dandiner de plaisir. Ses yeux lancèrent des regards amoureux et il déclama des poèmes passionnés, telle une version ridée et très malsaine de Sanji.

Bien sûr Zoro utilisa la manière forte et assomma rapidement le Marquis. Sans lui pour leur donner la combinaison, les deux pirates durent voler l'intégralité du coffre fort qui (ils l'espéraient pour leur vie) contenait la carte que leur navigatrice convoitait tant.

Leur fuite précipitée obligea le Vogue Merry à reprendre la mer plus tôt que prévu. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Nami colla à chacun d'entre eux une droite bien sentie, histoire de leur rappeler ce qu'il en coûtait de saboter un de ses plans. Une fois au large, Usopp (toujours travesti), dans un élan de pure compassion envers ses camarades féminines, donna une giffle magistrale à Sanji, plaignant les deux jeunes femmes qui devaient subir son harcèlement sexuel constant. Robin quant à elle fit peu discrètement remarquer que Zoro avait du rouge à ses lèvres. Celui-ci se contenta de dire qu'il avait une théorie foireuse du Coq à vérifier avant de prendre Usopp par le bras et de l'emmener dans la chambre des garçons sous le regard ébahis de l'équipage du Merry.


	3. Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes

_Titre: "Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes"  
Auteur: Little Sanmalo  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Zoro/Usopp  
Rating: R (ou NC-17, j'ai des doutes sur les nuances entre les 2).  
Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda  
Nombre de mots: 852  
Remarque : cette scène se passe après l'arc Water 7, et implique que Zoro et Usopp forme déjà un couple._

* * *

_« Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes. »_

Zoro le lui avait dit dès son retour, avec toute l'honnêteté brute qu'il possédait. Et ça avait fait mal, au moins autant que de partir, que de voir mourir Merry. Plus tard Luffy dirait que Zoro attendait ses excuses, mais Usopp était trop bon menteur pour ne pas reconnaître un mensonge. Car Luffy, si distrait, si naïf, était avant tout leur Capitaine. Il connaissait ses hommes, suffisamment pour comprendre quand deux d'entre eux couchaient ensemble assez régulièrement pour parler de liaison.

Et donc en bon Capitaine, Luffy savait que Zoro n'attendait pas d'excuses, ou du moins que ça ne suffirait pas.

_« Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes. »_

Zoro avait répété cette phrase. Durement, bloquant obstinément l'entrée de sa nouvelle chambre sur le Thousand Sunny. Mais Usopp avait insisté, têtu et furieux de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec lui. Parce que si les excuses ne suffisaient pas pour obtenir son pardon, alors qu'il le laisse au moins s'expliquer !

Lui dire que dans les flammes, il n'avait pas perdu qu'un Nakama. Que c'était une partie de ses rêves à lui qui était partie en fumée !

Et Usopp, qui avait préparé un discours calme et raisonné, se retrouvait une fois de plus à pleurnicher ses paroles. Mais Zoro finit par le laisser entrer, peut être par compassion pour ses espoirs brisés. Ou peut être parce qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air très pathétique.

_« Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes. »_

Zoro le lui soufflait entre ses dents serrées tandis qu'Usopp le suçait avidement. Et ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, senti, goûté qu'Usopp ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de laisser le sexe de Zoro baiser sa bouche sans retenue. Quand l'épéiste tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses coups de reins, la langue habile suivait le tracé des veines gonflées, s'insinuait entre le gland et le prépuce. Les mains adroites empoignaient les hanches pour ramener Zoro dans sa bouche, le faire glisser entre ses lèvres trop larges jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Et alors Usopp avalait un mélange amer de salive et de fluide, sa bouche entière étroitement pressée autour du sexe dur, et Zoro reprenait son rythme erratique, sifflant la même phrase encore et encore, entrecoupée d'insultes et de soupirs.

Usopp laissait faire, encourageait cette désespérance. Car s'il la comprenait mal encore, son corps entier y répondait et lui disait que même si sa gorge était douloureuse et que les mains crispées sur ses cheveux arrachaient des boucles noires, il l'avait peut être mérité. De toute façon Zoro en avait besoin, terriblement, et à ce moment là rien d'autre n'avait vraiment d'importance. Et peut être que lui aussi en avait besoin au fond, sinon il ne serait pas aussi excité.

_« Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes. »_

Zoro grognait contre ses lèvres et Usopp put respirer ses paroles, en sentir tout le poids et la fureur. Il gémit en réponse le nom de son compagnon, un pied sur ses fesses parce qu'il allait jouir bientôt, mais pas encore, pas tout de suite, et que cette attente était juste insupportable. Il fallait que Zoro le baise plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. Bien entendu Usopp aurait - avait déjà - mal. L'autre homme broyait presque la cheville qu'il maintenait sur l'épaule du brun, et son corps était fort, tellement fort qu'Usopp se demandait s'il n'allait pas se casser lors de cette étreinte. Mais le tireur n'avait qu'à se souvenir que c'était Zoro, son Nakama, son ami, et le plaisir se mêlait à la douleur, délicieusement.

Puis Zoro écrasa sa bouche sur celle d'Usopp et la baise, avec toute sa férocité et sa violence, changea de qualité. Ce n'était pas la même chose que ce qu'ils avaient avant, car une partie d'Usopp, une partie importante, lui avait été arrachée. Non, il y avait trop d'abandon, de peine pour que cela ressemble à leur liaison sur le Merry. Mais le baiser furieux, la main de Zoro qui cherchait et s'agrippait à la sienne, toute cette tendresse brusque prouvait qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Et Usopp jouit, son cri étouffé par la bouche de son amant.

_« La prochaine fois, je ne te laisserai pas revenir. »_

Zoro chuchota cette promesse la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Usopp. Le foutre qui commençait à y sécher ne semblait pas le gêner et il inspirait profondément l'odeur du brun, les yeux fermés, sur le point de s'endormir. La gorge nouée, Usopp hocha la tête en silence, comprenant les mots qui se cachaient derrière ceux qu'il venait de dire.

_Ne pars plus, ne me quitte pas_.

Et c'était sans doute la chose la plus proche d'une déclaration d'amour que Zoro ne lui dirait jamais. Il glissa sa main dans les mèches vertes de l'homme qui s'endormait sur son torse, un peu fautif de se sentir heureux alors que Merry venait juste de brûler. Mais il avait d'autres rêves à réaliser, les siens, ceux de son Capitaine. Et il avait Zoro pour les porter avec lui, ainsi qu'une promesse à tenir après tout.


	4. Entre les lignes

Titre: Entre les lignes  
Auteur: Little Sanmalo  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Zoro/Usopp  
Rating: R (ou plus honnêtement entre T et M).  
Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda  
Nombre de mots: 2 312  
Remarque : c'est à peine R, mais c'est une fic en 2 chapitres (donc la partie  
coquine viendra dans le chapitre suivant). Zoro n'apparaît même pas ici  
mais il est suggéré.

* * *

« Tu cherches quelque chose, Long-Nez San ? »

La voix de Robin fit sursauter Usopp, qui se cogna la tête en se redressant.

« Ouch ! Satanée table ! »

Le sourire fin de la jeune femme s'accentua devant les larmes et les gémissements mélodramatiques de son compagnon accroupi sous la table de la cuisine. Mais les yeux un peu trop brillants et l'air vaguement paniqué d'Usopp continuaient de l'intriguer.

« Tu as perdu un objet qui t'appartient ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Le sniper se frottait encore le crâne, jetant des regards rancuniers à la table. Il se mit ensuite à fouiller dans un placard avec une certaine frénésie qu'il regretterait plus tard quand Sanji verrait le désordre de sa cuisine.

« Mmm oui, et ça fait des heures que je le cherche, et je ne le trouve pas, et c'est… c'est important et je cherche mais je ne le trouve toujours pas ! »

Le ton grimpait rapidement dans les aigus, mais cela n'inquiéta pas Robin. Le tireur avait tendance à dramatiser les situations les plus ordinaires, alors elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête souriant.

« Je peux peut être t'aider, Long Nez San. » Robin fit apparaître une multitude d'yeux bleus sous la table et dans chacun des placards et tiroirs de la pièce. « Quoi que tu cherches, ce n'est pas ici, désolée, il n'y a que le matériel de Cuistot-San. » Les yeux s'évanouirent dans un tourbillon de pétales rosés.

Usopp s'arrêta pour tapoter la bosse douloureuse sur sa tête en couinant un peu : « Oui, évidemment que non, dans la cuisine ça aurait été bizarre. » Puis il se tortilla nerveusement les mains : « Dis Robin ? »

L'intéressée haussa des sourcils d'un air faussement ingénu, connaissant déjà la requête qu'allait formuler son compagnon : « Oui Long Nez San ? »

« Tu… tu pourrais… ? S'il te plait… Tu pourrais m'aider à le chercher sur le Sunny ? Enfin si tu es d'accord évidemment ! Tu… T'es pas obligé, mais je ne sais même pas par où je dois commencer alors …»

C'était vraiment amusant de voir le jeune homme bafouiller et se dandiner maladroitement de cette façon, et Robin eut un petit rire heureux. Elle avait eu raison de vouloir vivre, car la vie pouvait se montrer incontestablement distrayante parfois.

« Bien sûr, mais avant ça il va falloir me dire quel est cet objet tellement important que tu as perdu. »

Usopp se figea, rougit violemment, transpira un peu, puis recommença à se tortiller sur lui-même.

« Oh c'est pas si important que ça tu vois. En fait c'est juste un carnet. Un carnet en cuir brun mais… »

Le tireur s'arrêta, hésitant. Intriguée, Robin attendait poliment qu'il termine sa phrase.

« Mais… ? » relança-t-elle après une minute de silence.

Usopp inspira à fond : « Mais j'y ai mis tous mes dessins et mes croquis, tous ceux que j'ai faits depuis que j'ai rejoint Luffy et les autres. » Il parlait vite, comme pressé d'avouer un secret honteux. « Alors non ce n'est pas important mais, mais… mais j'y tiens beaucoup. »

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée dans un souffle précipité, et Robin sourit gentiment.

« Un carnet de cuir brun tu dis ? » Elle croisa ses bras avec élégance et dans la seconde, son regard fut partout sur le navire (terrifiant Franky dans les toilettes). Elle trouva le carnet à moitié caché par des draps, dans le panier à linge sale.

La réaction d'Usopp lui fit plaisir. Enormément. Ses remercîments enthousiastes et ses déclarations de reconnaissance éternelle devaient compter parmi les plus sincères qu'elle n'ait jamais entendus.

« Merci merci merci ! Robin tu es incroyable ! Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, le grand et valeureux Usopp le fera ! Je t'en dois une ! »

Robin rit doucement en regardant son camarade sautiller sur place et serrer presque amoureusement le carnet dans ses bras.

« Et bien dans ce cas là puisque tu me le proposes, j'aimerais que tu me montres quelques uns de tes dessins. »

Le jeune homme arrêta si brutalement sa petite danse de joie qu'il trébucha sur les planches du sol. Un peu de sang coulait de son nez quand il se releva, les jambes flageolantes.

« Te… te montrer mes dessins ? »

La gêne se lisait clairement sur le visage du snipper et Robin se demanda s'il ne lui avait pas mentit. En tout cas, il ne souhaitait visiblement pas dévoiler le contenu de ce mystérieux carnet de cuir.

_Intéressant_.

Robin hocha la tête avec son sourire le plus aimable (celui que ses ennemis et ses Nakama trouvaient menaçant) : « Oui Long Nez San, je sais que tu es doué en dessin. Luffy m'a raconté que c'était toi qui avais fait le Jolly Roger au chapeau de paille. J'aimerais voir d'autres de tes travaux. »

La flatterie fonctionnait généralement bien sur les membres de l'équipage, et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Ou peut être que son sourire était un peu trop… aimable pour le brave tireur. Toujours est-il qu'Usopp déglutit douloureusement, inspira un grand coup puis regarda autour de lui avec des airs conspirateurs.

« Pas ici. » murmura-il théâtralement avant de prendre Robin par la main pour l'emmener dans son atelier.

Il fit s'asseoir la jeune femme sur le seul tabouret de la pièce et referma lentement la porte en prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Le carnet de cuir était toujours serré contre lui, fermement agrippé par deux mains nerveuses. Usopp resta un instant immobile, l'oreille tendue et visiblement inquiet à l'idée qu'un membre du Sunny ne les ait suivis.

Robin de contenta de croiser les jambes en souriant gentiment. Quand le tireur se sentit assez rassuré, il se détendit visiblement et se tourna vers sa compagne avec un regard un peu trop grave.

« Ce que tu vas voir Robin, tu ne dois en parler à personne ! » chuchota-t-il vivement.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur : « C'est si mauvais que ça, Long-Nez-San ? »

Usopp poussa une exclamation indignée : « QUOI ? Non pas du tout ! » avant de plaquer violemment une main sur sa bouche en regardant autour de lui comme une pauvre bête traquée par un féroce prédateur. « Euh je veux dire quoi, non pas du tout. » recommença-t-il dans un murmure hâtif. « Le grand Capitaine Usopp n'est pas _que_ un brave guerrier des mers, c'est aussi un artiste de grand talent. »

La vantardise du jeune homme arracha un rire élégant à Robin et elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Alors où est le problème ? Si ton travail est si bon, ne devrais tu pas être fier de le montrer à tout le monde ? »

La rougeur aussi soudaine qu'intense qui enflamma le visage de son Nakama aiguisa davantage la curiosité de Robin et, perdant patience, elle fit apparaître une paire de mains qui subtilisèrent habilement le mystérieux carnet de cuir.

« Hey, Robin ! »

Ne tenant pas compte du cri furieusement chuchoté, elle ouvrit enfin le carnet tenu jalousement secret par le tireur.

Robin cligna des yeux. A deux reprises.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Usopp n'avait pas menti. Il avait talent réel pour le dessin. Les esquisses au crayon étaient d'un réalisme saisissant. Robin sentait le soin qu'il avait mis dans chacun de ces croquis, le temps passé dessus, le souci du détail. Et si il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rougir, elle comprit en un instant la raison de la gêne du snipper. Le cahier entier était recouvert de dessins des différents membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

C'était très… sentimental de la part d'Usopp. Et ce dernier semblait en avoir honte. Profondément. Comme si l'amitié et l'attention qui transparaissaient dans chacun de ses coups de crayon étaient une faiblesse, une déficience dans le rôle d'intrépide pirate auquel il aspirait tant.

Le cœur de Robin se gonfla d'une tendresse qu'elle éprouvait généralement pour Luffy. Les petits frères pénibles pouvaient se montrer parfois plus que touchants.

« Usopp. » Il sursauta, surpris d'entendre son nom cité à la place de l'habituel 'Long-Nez-San', et Robin sourit. Un sourire vrai, sincère. Un sourire qu'elle avait rarement (mais de plus en plus souvent) et qui fit tourner le visage empourpré du tireur à un cramoisi inquiétant. « Usopp, c'est vraiment… vraiment incroyable. »

Un rire heureux teinté d'embarras lui répondit et il se passa la main dans les cheveux, marmonnant des paroles étonnamment modestes.

« Oh c'est rien tu sais juste des gribouillages, mais certains… oui certains sont pas mal. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de replonger dans l'étude du carnet. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'Usopp dessinait rarement l'intégralité d'un de ses amis, préférant se concentrer sur une partie précise de leur corps.

Certaines pages étaient ainsi remplies des mains capables et masculines de Sanji. Elle les reconnut immédiatement, les doigts agiles cuisinant, tranchant, fumant… L'ensemble immobile semblait néanmoins animé, comme mû par l'énergie maîtrisée du cuisinier.

Fascinée, Robin tournait les pages, retraçant du doigt le dessin du pied élégant de Nami, du sourire béat de Luffy, du pelage d'hiver de Chopper, du visage unique de Brook , du torse ciselé de Zoro, des jambes dénudées de Franky. Et celui de ces yeux.

Elle se demanda s'ils laissaient transparaître ses émotions autant que ne le laissaient suggérer les dessins d'Usopp. Sûrement que oui, les autres esquisses étaient trop réalistes pour que ses yeux soient une exception. Elle pouvait y distinguer aisément le mépris, la colère, la douleur, la peur, la tristesse, la joie, l'espoir…

La jeune femme avala discrètement la boule d'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge.

« Tu as de très beaux yeux. »

Un peu effrayée de ce que son Nakama pourrait lire dans son regard, Robin refusa de lever la tête pour lui répondre. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout. Robin avait passé sa vie à se cacher, à mentir, à dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait aux autres. Alors quand quelqu'un qui n'était ni le plus malin, ni le plus intuitif réussissait littéralement à _lire_ dans ses yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser.

Nerveusement, Usopp se racla la gorge : « Pas que le reste de toi soit moche, non ! Mais tes yeux sont si euh… bleus ? » tenta-t-il avec maladresse. « Et puis surtout… surtout ils ne mentent pas. Jamais. »

Il avait fini avec un ton assuré, presque admiratif, et Robin sourit doucement, trouvant enfin assez de courage pour croiser le regard du tireur.

« Il faut un menteur pour reconnaître un autre menteur, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-elle par dire.

Usopp hocha la tête, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Mais sa bouche se crispa quand Robin tourna à nouveau les pages de son carnet. Cette angoisse visible était intrigante et s'il y avait une chose que la jeune archéologue aimait, c'était bien les énigmes.

La réponse à celle-ci ne lui sauta pas aux yeux tout de suite. C'était subtil et progressif, et sans doute que sans une certaine sensibilité toute féminine Robin serait passée à côté. Et cela ne concernait que les croquis d'un de leurs Nakama.

Zoro.

Petit à petit, presque insensiblement, ce qui n'était au début qu'une étude méthodique et purement artistique du corps du bretteur devint… différent. Pas plus détaillé, pas plus soigné, non juste différent.

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent joliment quand elle comprit ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne. Les dessins sur Zoro devenaient de plus en plus sensuels. Les bras qui au début du carnet ne faisaient que tenir des katanas prenaient des positions plus lascives, tandis que le torse barré de la cicatrice devenait de moins en moins menaçant, de plus en plus protecteur.

A chaque page tournée, de nouveaux détails se faisaient subtilement évidents : le dos puissant s'arquait, les muscles épais se bandaient, les reins se cambraient. Le corps de guerrier de Zoro avait pris avec le temps une aura quasi sexuelle aux yeux d'Usopp, et cette sexualité avait manifestement guidé la main de l'artiste. Mais son travail n'avait rien de l'érotisme froidement contemplatif de certaines œuvres. Non, ici chaque portrait transpirait d'intimité naturelle et d'un désir accompli.

Aucune envie latente, pas de convoitise dissimulée.

Juste un plaisir pur, inscrit dans chaque courbe, dans le moindre galbe.

Et Robin réalisa que deux des membres du Sunny étaient visiblement (secrètement mais visiblement quand même) amants. Et que personne n'avait rien remarqué, _qu'elle_ n'avait rien remarqué.

_Fascinant_.

Elle prit le temps de se recomposer un visage neutre avant de fermer le carnet et de le tendre avec un sourire à Usopp.

« Tu as beaucoup de talent Long-Nez-San, tes dessins sont vraiment très beaux et très sincères. »

Le jeune homme gloussa, moitié gêné moitié flatté, et se saisit de son bien. Il se trémoussa un peu en toussotant : « Eum… tu n'en parleras à personne, hein ? »

Amusée, Robin hocha doucement la tête : « Comme tu le souhaites, mais tu sais il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. En tout cas rien de mauvais. »

Rassuré, Usopp serra contre lui son précieux carnet. Une terreur panique s'afficha soudain sur son visage, si rapidement que Robin s'en inquiéta.

« Long-Nez-San ? »

« Oh non, j'ai oublié de ranger la cuisine de Sanji ! Il faut que je le fasse avant qu'il ne… »

Un hurlement ressemblant de façon troublante au nom du snipper fit trembler le Sunny jusque dans ses fondations. Le cri fut suivi de jurons français et d'une série de promesses de torture éternelle. Le brave et impétueux guerrier des mers poussa un couinement un peu pitoyable avant de s'enfuir pour aller se cacher, laissant derrière lui son atelier et le rire joyeux de Robin.


End file.
